Ein Alptraum
by Thiuri
Summary: Harry flieht durch den Verbotenen Wald, doch sein Verfolger ist nah. Wird die Rettung rechtzeitg kommen oder steht das unausweichliche Ende kurz bevor? Dark Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Alle Charactere, Orte, Namen etc. gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Warum ich es dann geschrieben habe? Just for fun! :-)

**Rating:** R (Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung... nur, dass sich hinterher keiner beschwert...)

Lob, Kritik und Anregungen nehme ich natürlich gerne an... #dezent auf den hübschen lila Review-Button ganz unten deutet#

Ein ganz dickes Lob an Severina35 für's Beta lesen! #knuddel#

Das ist mein erster Versuch, eine Dark-Fic zu schreiben, also seid lieb zu mir.   
Allen Lesern von "Tat oder Wahrheit" sei versichert, dass es dort auch bald ein neues Chapter geben wird, ich musste nur erstmal dieses puschelige kleine Plotbunnie aus meinem Kopf kriegen. Vielleicht kann ich euch ja hiermit die Wartezeit ein wenig verkürzen...  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

**##################################################################**

**_Ein Alptraum_**

Ich renne durch den Verbotenen Wald, renne um mein Leben, schneller, als ich je gerannt bin. Kurz bleibe ich stehen, um mich nach meinem Verfolger umzusehen. Nichts, doch ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht abgehängt habe.

Mein Atem geht stockend. Weiße Wölkchen bilden sich in der eisigen Winterluft. Entkräftet stütze ich meine Hände auf meinen Knien ab. Bunte Sterne tanzen vor meinen Augen. Meine Lungen brennen, jeder Atemzug tut weh als würde ich Glassplitter einatmen. Ein Hustenreiz überkommt mich, doch ich versuche, ihn zu unterdrücken, denn er würde mir meine letzten Kraftreserven rauben. Meine Beine zittern vor Schwäche.

Wie lange ich schon davon renne, weiß ich nicht. Genauso wenig weiß ich, wo ich bin. Irgendwo im Wald, ob tief in der Mitte oder ganz nah an seinem Rand. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass das wirklich eine Rolle spielt, ER wird mich sowieso kriegen.

Auf meiner Flucht bin ich keinem der hier lebenden Wesen begegnet, wahrscheinlich sind sie schon alle vor ihnen geflohen. Einige haben sie sicher getötet, so wie sie mich töten werden, wie ER mich töten wird.

Denn dass ER mich töten wird, weiß ich genau. ER wird mich nicht entkommen lassen und ich werde keine Chance haben, mich gegen ihn zu wehren. Meinen Zauberstab habe ich verloren, als ich gefallen bin. Ich hab keine Zeit gehabt, nach ihm zu suchen, ich musste weiter rennen. Ohne ihn fühle ich mich schutzlos. Ohne ihn _bin_ ich schutzlos. Wenn ER mich findet, werde ich ihm nichts entgegensetzen können. Warum lasse ich mich nicht einfach fallen? Einfach der Schwäche meiner Beine nachgeben und auf den hart gefrorenen Waldboden fallen. Bei diesem verlockenden Gedanken geben meine Knie nach. Die Sterne vor den Augen wollen nicht verschwinden.

Doch ich weiß, dass ich dem Drang meines Körpers nicht nachgeben darf, dass ich weiter rennen muss, dass ich mich ihnen nicht ergeben darf. So renne ich weiter. Ich laufe weg vor meinem Verfolger, obwohl es eigentlich aussichtslos ist.

Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich für mutig und stolz. Mutig, weil ich mich nicht einfach verstecke und stolz, weil ich nicht aufgebe. Aber ich verrate dir etwas: Ich habe Angst. Nackte Angst, und nur deshalb renne ich noch. Ich habe Angst davor, von IHM gefangen zu werden und vor dem Tod, der dann unausweichlich mein Schicksal sein wird und vor der Folter, die dem Tod vorausgehen wird.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte. Sie sind mir ganz nahe. Ich renne weiter und verdopple meine Anstrengung, um noch schneller zu laufen. Ein Zweig peitscht in mein Gesicht und hinterlässt eine Schnittwunde auf meiner Wange. Den Schmerz spüre ich kaum, auch das Blut, welches warm aus der Wunde heraus sickert, nehme ich nur am Rande wahr.

Die Schritte sind wieder verschwunden, vielleicht habe ich sie abgehängt. Gehetzt schaue ich mich um, ohne dabei meine Geschwindigkeit zu verringern. Nichts ist zu sehen. Die unheimliche Stille hat mich wieder umhüllt.

Zu spät sehe ich die Wurzel. Ich stolpere und mein linker Fuß verfängt sich. Wäre ich nicht so erschöpft, hätte ich mich sicher wieder fangen können. So aber stürze ich und kann nur mit den Händen die größte Wucht des Aufpralls abmildern. Ich will mich abrollen, aber mein Fuß hängt immer noch in der Wurzel fest. Ich kann hören, wie der Knochen bricht.

Eine Welle von Schmerz überkommt mich. Um mich herum wird kurzzeitig alles schwarz. Die Dunkelheit umfängt mich. Angst und Schmerzen sind verschwunden. Es ist verlockend, der Ohnmacht einfach nachzugeben, doch eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt mir, dass ich nicht ohnmächtig werden darf. Krampfhaft versuche ich, das Dunkel, das mich zu umschlingen versucht, zurück zu drängen. Ganz langsam gelingt es mir.

Mit dem Licht kommt jedoch auch der Schmerz zurück. Leise stöhne ich auf. Ich versuche, mich auf die Kälte zu konzentrieren, die meinen Körper durchdringt. Es funktioniert, die Ohnmacht droht nicht wieder, mich zu besiegen.

Da höre ich die Schritte wieder, sie kommen auf mich zu. Ich richte mich auf und versuche, mich davon zu schleppen, denn laufen kann ich mit dem verletzten Fuß nicht mehr. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen, Kälte und Schmerz treiben mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich blinzle mehrmals und als ich wieder klar sehen kann, steht eine Gestalt vor mir.

Obwohl die Kapuze der schwarzen Robe tief über den Kopf gezogen ist und ich kein Gesicht erkennen kann, weiß ich, dass ER es ist, der über mir steht. Seine roten Augen sind starr auf mich gerichtet, das kann ich spüren.

Gelähmt vor Angst liege ich ihm zu Füßen. Alles in mir schreit danach, wegzurennen, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht. Ich will schreien, doch auch meine Stimme versagt mir ihren Dienst.

ER hebt seine Hände. In dem Moment, in dem ER seine Kapuze zurück schlägt, explodiert ein furchtbarer Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Es ist, als würde meine Narbe anfangen, weiß zu glühen. ER grinst mich teuflisch an, ER weiß, welche Qualen ER mir durch seine pure Anwesenheit bereitet und ER genießt es. ER braucht keinen Cruciatus-Fluch, um mich zu foltern.

Der Schmerz in meinem Kopf ist grausamer als alles, was ich je erlebt habe. Er raubt mir die Sinne. Lass mich sterben, flehe ich IHN stumm an. Bitte, bring es zu Ende! Doch sein diabolisches Grinsen wird noch weiter. ER wird es noch nicht tun.

ER weiß, was ich denke und beginnt, zu lachen. Sein Lachen ist schrill, höhnisch und schrecklicher als alles, was ich je in meinem Leben gehört habe. Es durchdringt meinen vor Angst fast wahnsinnigen Geist, lässt das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren und bereitet mir beinahe körperliche Qualen. Ich krümme mich, halte mir die Ohren zu, doch ich kann sein Lachen dadurch nicht von mir fern halten. Ich will nur noch sterben.

„_Du wünscht dir den Tod, Harry Potter?"_

Seine Stimme hat nichts Menschliches an sich. Sie ist ein Zischen und obwohl nur leise, ist sie durchdringend. ER braucht nie zu schreien, seine Worte erreichen jeden, an den sie gerichtet sind.

„_Bei unserer letzten Begegnung warst du noch weit davon entfernt, um zu betteln. Doch wann der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Sterben ist, bestimme ich."_

Noch immer liege ich ihm gekrümmt zu Füßen. Auf einen Wink von ihm verschwindet plötzlich und unerwartet der Schmerz, nur um einige Sekunden später mit doppelter Intensität zurück zu kehren. Panik überkommt mich und ich weiß mit tödlicher Gewissheit, dass er den Todesfluch erst aussprechen wird, wenn er mich bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat.

„_Wie Recht du doch hast, Harry Potter."_

ER liest meine Gedanken wie ein offenes Buch. ER lacht kurz auf.

_„Wenn sie dich so sehen könnten. Die letzte Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, ihr Goldjunge, ihr mutiger Held liegt schlotternd vor Angst zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords. Erbärmlich!"_

ER hebt seinen Zauberstab. Ich versuche, vor ihm davon zu kriechen, doch ER spricht einen Fluch. Ich sacke in mich zusammen, falle rücklings auf den eisigen Waldboden. Alle meine Muskeln sind plötzlich erschlafft. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, selbst das Zittern hat aufgehört. Sein Fluch hat meine Muskeln gelähmt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr rühren, nicht mehr blinzeln, nicht mal mehr atmen. Nicht mehr atmen .... ich werde ersticken! Erneut überkommt mich eine Welle von Panik.

Ich fühle mich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sterne tanzen vor meinen Augen, meine Lungen verlangen schmerzhaft nach Sauerstoff. Es tut entsetzlich weh. Jemand hat mal erzählt, ersticken sein ein angenehmer Tod. Derjenige hat gelogen. Es ist die Hölle!

Zwischen den Bäumen schießt plötzlich ein Strahl roten Lichts hervor. Der Schockzauber verfehlt IHN zwar, doch er stört die Konzentration, die nötig ist, um den Lähmfluch aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ich kann wieder atmen! Während wunderbarer frischer Sauerstoff meine Lungen füllt und ich das Gefühl genieße, bemerke ich, wie eine rothaarige Gestalt hinter mir zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor tritt. Ich erkenne Arthur Weasley. Die Luft um ihn herum knistert, wie elektrisiert, er schützt sich durch einen magischen Schild. Offensichtlich hält er mich für tot, denn er macht keine Anstalten, auf mich zu zukommen und mich ebenfalls durch seinen Schutzschild zu schützen. Ich will ihm zeigen, dass ich noch lebe, kann mich aber noch nicht richtig bewegen, ich bin einfach zu entkräftet.

ER schleudert einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Mr. Weasley und schwächt somit sein Schutzschild. Dieser kann nichts dagegen tun, sonst müsste er seine Verteidigung aufgeben.

Ein wunderbarer Gedanke kommt mir in den Sinn. Wenn Arthur Weasley hier ist, werden sicher auch andere Mitglieder des Ordens in der Nähe sein. Das gibt mir neue Kraft. Langsam richte ich mich auf und beginne, um Hilfe zu schreien. Ich schreie so laut, wie ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben geschrieen habe.

Trotz meines Geschreis höre ich die Worte, die das Ende bedeuten. Jetzt tötet ER mich. Grünes Licht durchflutet den Wald, ich höre einen Körper zu Boden fallen. ER hat nicht mich, sondern Arthur Weasley getötet. Zu meiner Angst kommt jetzt blinde Wut hinzu.

Ich greife nach Mr. Weasleys Zauberstab, der ganz in meiner Nähe gelandet ist. Meinen gebrochenen Fuß missachtend springe ich auf und schleudere IHM einen weiteren Schockzauber entgegen. Ich bin gut im Duellieren, aber ER ist kein normaler Gegner und mit einem fremden Zauberstab habe ich keine Chance.

Mein Schocker prallt wirkungslos von ihm ab, doch ich ziehe schnell ein Schutzschild um mich. Warum kommt mir keiner zu Hilfe? Wieso ist hier keiner? Ob Arthur Weasley alleine im Verbotenen Wald war, werde ich nie erfahren, denn wieder höre ich die Worte.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Grünes Licht umgibt mich. Ich falle. Den Aufprall spüre ich schon nicht mehr.


End file.
